


Alias

by MinervaDashwood



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post-Demands of the Qun, poetic prose, vingette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDashwood/pseuds/MinervaDashwood
Summary: He hasn't been Hissrad for a long time.





	

He hasn't been Hissrad for a long time.

Who has he been? The memories advance: ale, whiskey, serving girls and soldier boys. Spectacles emerge: overindulgence, names-not-roles, facades flickering until one fits. Krem, Skinner, Dalish, the vagabond Chargers poking him where it doesn’t hurt because the hurts are buried deep.

Or.

A tool--an axe arcing, crashing--splintering bones where it lands.  He murders what they are and what he could be. _Feint. Swing. Slice._ _Rip. Shred._

The rage mends and cleaves.  

In his blood-red blindness, he sees with two eyes, tal-vashoth crumble, disintegrate at his hand.   _ This  _ is good. This is  _ purpose. _

 “Chief?”

 A raised eyebrow. “Yeah, Krem.”

 When will the blindness resurge? Now? Tomorrow? In a year?

 He waits.

 The rage simmers and stills. The blood stains are far away, beyond these walls.

 “Sorry about the dreadnought, Chief.”

 Red streaks the sky, this time its hue bright and flaming, like Dorian’s staff and Boss’s glyphs but smeared with black ash. It may as well have been his sword, his hands striking the blow, lighting the fuses.

He shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. Worry about the guy coming at you.”  _ Me _ .

“Right, Chief.” Krem hoists the shield.

Adaar’s gaze wants to hold him in place, probe him for the hurt. A swish of cloth, and she grabs Cole’s elbow, the boy stops short, mouth agape, straining in her grasp, eyes aimed at him.  Bull grips his shield, raising it to block his peripheral vision so his focus is straight ahead.  

If he’s going to go feral, he may as well teach Krem to take him down.

Wouldn’t be a bad way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried out some poetic prose to explore Bull's anxiety and fear when he becomes tal-vashoth. 
> 
> Concrit and other comments are welcome.


End file.
